You Can be Certain
by Lone.L
Summary: He would one day be King. Unexpectedly, his queen fell right into his lap. Oneshot [EphraimxL'Arachel]


This is truly the first real fanfic I've ever done that included any emotions fo any game. I love to write stories, but hardly ever do any lovey stuff. With that said, this is practically my first fanfic. To be completely honest, I'd rather have criticism than praise for this story (not that I thought I would get praise) because all of you experienced folks could help me get better. So R&R PLEASE.

All things written in _italics_ are dreams, flashbacks, thoughts or previous conversations. I warn of this because there are a LOT of them.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems, or anything associated with or managed by any of the above.

* * *

Of all of the decisions he had prepared himself for in knowing that he would be King when all of this was over, this was not one of them. Countless free minutes he had spent quietly sitting on the side of a hill, going over his plans for rebuilding his homeland, for the new Renais Army, worrying about Eirika, secretly knowing of her passion for the Silver Knight—he had even found himself resting and wondering if Prince Innes and he would ever truly be friends. He had at least attempted to give thought to it all at some point or other. 

Not for this.

It had begun that day he had first met her, though he didn't know it at the time.

* * *

_"Oh, Ephraim! Why are you here? Do you not have somewhere to be?"_

_"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"_

_"Why don't you go fight someone or break down a wall or something?"_

_"We all have our roles to play in this battle. I'm waiting for the right moment."_

_"Are you speaking honestly with me? Are you not simply making an excuse so that you have time to chat with me? "_

A simple _no_ in his mind had put paid to that train of thought...or so he thought. But the question lingered there, and the more he watched her from afar-her serene grace, her air of confidence, her assertiveness-the more that _no _was reshapen into a _ yes, and I'd do it again_. It was the same in his dreams. The first night he had the recurring dream was not too long ago, the very night before his band toppled the traitor, Orson:

_There was supposed to be a company meeting and strategy discussion during the night.. Ephraim did not care. He left Seth to his planning with the rest of the troops and went to sit and gaze at the stars. A much enlightened and much less energetic L'Arachel than normal came to_ _sit with him, checking to see that he was okay._

_"Ephraim, is something amiss?"_

_"What? L'Arachel? Of course not. I'm just savoring the peaceful night._"

_"Quite the sight, I must say. Still, nothing in comparison to my uncontested beauty, of course," Rausten's heir smiled softly. Ephraim grinned from ear to ear. He knew she was playing with him...in a way. Still laying down, he turned to face her. For a moment, he said nothing. He was content with watching the moonlight reflect off of her sparkly green eyes._

_"I very much agree, L'Arachel. Speaking of that, I wanted to tell you how I-" he was hushed._

_"I know, Ephraim. It was inevitable. All are drawn to my beauty," smiling again, she leaned in to him. Her lips almost touched his cheek when she turned to whisper in his ear..._

"...awake? Brother, wake up," Eirika was saying softly into his ear. Sitting up and trying not to be angry at her for ruining the best moment he never had, he gave her a rough smile.

"Eirika...I'm awake. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, dear Brother. I was simply ascertaining that you were okay. It's been a long time since you slept this deeply."

"Yes, well..." he was, luckily, interrupted by Seth, who entered the tent in his consistently calm manner.

"Prince Ephraim, Milady," their reliable paladin said, nodding to each. Ephraim nearly smiled when he saw his beloved sister visibly jolt at the sound of her seeminly unattainable love's voice. He managed to hold it back, though, when he realized that he probably had a similar reaction everytime the green-haired beauty stepped into his presence.

"What is it, Seth?" Ephraim said, seeing Eirika was nearly physically unable to speak to him. She was turning bright red, fast.

"We have news from Renais. It's best we talk about this with the rest of the company, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Seth," He lead Eirika out of the tent, following Seth to the center of the camp. The future of Renais stared up at the sky, trying to recreate those last moments before he was awakened. Unable, he sighed and prepared to hear the events of his homeland.

* * *

_" ...Oh, dear. I'll bet your body is just covered with scars under that armor, isn't it? I can heal them all for you. Let me see them."_

_"Thanks. Let's see..."_

_"Oh! Oh... Oh my! Wh-what are you doing?"_

_"I have to take my armor off if I'm going to show you the scar on my shoulder--"_

_"Cad! Beast! Pervert! Devil! I simple will NOT allow you to take advantage of me in my confused state!"_

_"Conf-- What? Wait, L'Arachel! What about my scars...?"_

Ephraim could see how a conversation such as that would seem amusing to anyone else in the world. It wasn't to him, though, and although the exchange had not been overheard by anyone else, his nervousness and near-depression was obvious. He was worried that he might have driven her away.

The next time his affections were seriously jolted and brought to light was shortly after, in the Battle of Narube River:

_An enemy wyvern knight broke from the pack and jabbed his lance at L'Arachel, causing the horse to rear up. She was knocked from her mount. _

_"L'Arachel!" Dropping his lance with no regard for his own safety, he rushed to her side._ _He picked her up, purposefully taking a while to get her back onto her mount so he could just hold her for a few brief moments. She lightly pushed away from him._

_"Oh, Ephraim, I'm fine, really. The forces of evil could never harm such a divine blessing as myself," That signiature soft yet strong smile flashed at him, and she was away._

The crown prince often wondered when he would be able to tell her. He didn't want to end up a lost cause, like Eirika, though he knew if he ever said that to his sister she would be so angry he would have to hide for his very life.

* * *

_"L'Arachel... You don't have to be so defensive. Who don't you come talk to me?"_

_"...That depends. You're not going to try that attack on me again, are you? You won't go ripping the armor from your...well-toned body, will you?"_

_"L'Arachel... That was all just a simple misunderstanding. But I apologize if I offended your sensibilities in removing my armor."_

_"Well, I suppose I can fogive you for this one indiscretion. I wasn't prepared. I've never seen a man's naked body before..."_

_"Naked... I was only showing you the scar on my shoulder, like you asked!"_

_"A naked shoulder is a big deal! I was so shocked. Why, I could hardly sleep at all that night!"_

_"...? What's wrong, L'Arachel? You seem different somehow."_

_"N-no. Everything is fine... Please don't look at me in such a vulgar, leering way. I find it very innappropiate."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I certainly would never--"_

_"What? Are you saying that you do not find me attractive?"_

_"No! I... What do you want me to say?"_

_"How can you be so calm at a time like this? Don't you see what you've done? Ahhhh! I'm so frustated! Don't you ever forget this, Ephraim! I hope that, someday, some girl comes along and gets YOU all rattled, too!"_

He appeared flustered and confused, but Ephraim was inwardly leaping and laughing. He did very much find her attractive. In fact, he had tried to shout after her as she rode off.

"L'Arachel! Wait! I have been rattled by a girl! By you! I...ah, I wonder if I shall ever get around to telling her."

* * *

That brought him to this exact moment in time. 

"Eirika...I have always loved you."

Eirika fell to her knees in shock as the entire company viewed what was left of Lyon's souless shell sucked up and used to bring the Demon King back. All knew what they had to do. Seth, still amazingly calm at a time like this, brought forth Vidofnir. Using Sieglinde to get back to her feet, Eirika got on her horse and prepared to ride ahead with her love. Ephraim knew Lyon's confession must be wreaking havoc within her. Knowing that she wouldn't even get the chance to have to choose between Seth and Lyon must have killed her from within, for the latter was no longer there. Joshua flipped a coin and drew Audhulma out of its scabbard.

The final moment was at hand. Fomortiis raised his hand and the powerful Demon Light surged forth.

"EPHRAIM! PRINCE, LOOK OUT!" Seth's warning was almost too late. Ephraim dropped to the ground and rolled, the shock wave from the destructive force catching him on the shoulder and knocking him back. L'Arachel quickly made her way over to him.

"Ephraim! Are you alright? Please, let me take care of your wound." Concern was apparent on her face. The turquoise-haired young ruler smiled up at her through one eye.

"Is it okay for me to show you my shoulder this time?" He tried to chuckle and nearly coughed up blood. She nodded very seriously and held up Latona's Staff, healing the wound to the best of her ability.

The moment siezed him like a vicegrip. He was caught totally off guard by his own actions, and looking back, wasn't even sure if he did it conciously. He grabbed L'Arachel softly by the shoulders and drew her in. Embracing her gently, he closed his eyes and lingered in the happiness now flowing freely through and out of him. Looking deep into her vast, shiny emerald green eyes, he met her lips with his own. For ten seconds everything seemed to just stop. No attacks came, no shouts were heard. Myrrh's powerful roar vibrated and echoed throughout the temple, but it meant nothing to Ephraim. Vidofnir was sent flying as Seth barely saved the princess from obliteration. The twirling lance nearly struck Ephraim in the head, but he didn't notice. All that mattered to him was this strong, powerful woman he loved. He knew she seemed a little too self-concerned sometimes, but he had seen her softer side. The touch of her lips felt like velvet. Holding her tight and feeling her warmth, he finally broke off and smiled.

"I love you, L'Arachel. I don't know if I will come back from this, but I have a duty to do. I will try my best to return. Wait for me." He left the beauteous valkyrie shocked, stunned and unable to speak, and charged off to clear the final obstacle...

* * *

Everything was foggy. Through the mist a blur of moving objects were seen. Pain was felt. Soreness. Sickness. What was going on? 

_W-Where..._

The last visual memory was of leaving his horse, turning and raising his hand to protect himself from the powerful surge streaming at him...a direct impact, hardly broken by the sacred lance at all.

_W-What..._

Closing his eyes hard and finally opening them, the mist cleared somewhat. A familiar face was standing over him.

"Oh, Brother! Ephraim, I was so worried. I thought you dead!" Tears were flowing freely from Eirika's face as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her twin like a boa squeezes its victims. Seth saved him from her crushing embrace, but not before he had returned his sister's hug. Still unable to speak, he squinted up at his general.

"Prince Ephraim, it does me much good to see you well. We will let you rest, now." Seth smiled and calmly lead Eirika out of the room. It was then that Ephraim noticed for the first time where he was. A side chamber of Renais Castle, often used by the medics. It had been cleaned and refurbished.

Slowly bringing his creaky neck up, he looked warily at a presence standing in the shadows of the room.

"Who...ugh," he coughed. He tried to stay more, but the figure stepped up and placed a finger on his lips. She smiled her radiant smile.

"L...Arachel..."

"It's me. Don't try to speak, now. I want to talk, and you can listen. The Demon King hit you nearly dead-on with his dark powers. He...well, it doesn't matter. I was so worried...I...we...thought you were gone." It was then he noticed for the first time that she looked sleepy, and appeared to have been crying. "I'm so glad to see you safe." Ephraim tried to sit up.

"I..said...things..." He coughed again and stopped attempting to croak the words out. L'Arachel quieted him this time by softly hugging him, and laying her head on his shoulder. Stroking his face with one hand and his back with the other, she said nothing for a moment. Turning, she whispered in his ear.

"About what you said...and did...I understand. It certainly shocked me more than when you took your armor off the first time, but...when you kissed me...I...there were so many feelings. I saw things. I envisioned a future in which we lived together and loved together. And I liked it. I...want more of that. Ephraim..." she hugged tighter and closed her eyes, "we vanquished the evil. All of us. Divine righteousness, no?" L'Arachel smiled faintly.

"Ephraim..." she repeated, "I...love you, too. More than you could ever know."

She kissed him then, passionately. Pressing her lips to his and holding her hand to his chest, she held herself to him and let him feel her affections. Turning to lay with him on the small hospital bed, she let herself drown in his love. After two minutes, smiling, he quietly spoke out.

"No...I know. In that, you can be certain."

* * *

I would love reviews. :P  



End file.
